I Really Do
by Raaiin
Summary: 'Why did you lie, saying that you love me' She asked quietly. 'But Sakura, I do.' I explained. 'Save it Syaoran. IT'S OVER.' She said as she looked me straight in the eye and left. 'But I Really Do Now.' I said as I watched her walk away from me, forever.


A/N: **Hello! :)**

**It's my first fic! Hoooraaay! Well Actually.. It's not my first. I've had tons of them before but I lost the 'thing' that makes me so inspired and yeah, I stopped writing and I made my reviewers and readers so disappointed.**

**I'm sorry, alright? I won't do that ever again. I would not leave you guys because I just happen to love you so much! Tehee!**

**By the way, I would like to dedicate this fic to my buddy, **_Justine Cunanan_**, for her upcoming birthday. Dearest friend, advanced Happy Birthday! I love you buddy! :)**

**Well, so as not to make you wait. Here's the very first chapter! Read on Guys! :)**

Chapter One: **Are You a Man?**

**Sakura's POV**

"Ne, Kaijuu." Someone said as I shifted my position on the bed.

"Mm?" I said without opening my eyes.

"Get up." He ordered. "You're going to get late."

"Mm.." I mumbled, and managed to stand up. But unfortunately, my body fell back.

I laughed by myself as I heard him sigh.

"5 minutes." I yawned.

"Fine!" He said. "Don't blame me if you get late!"

"Mm.." I said as I pulled to covers to my face and smiled contently to myself.

A minute later, I heard my phone ring.

I sighed and picked it up.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"Sakura Kinomoto?" A girl shrieked from the other side. "Where on earth are you?"

"Nani?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" The girl laughed. "Nothing really.."

"Then why call me?" I said, irritated.

"I wasn't done speaking!" She exclaimed.

"K. Now spill." I said.

"Nothing really happened. It's just that it's 6:55." She said.

"And so?" I said innocently, not knowing what's next.

"Duh? " She said. "My dear best friend.. it's five minutes away from homeroom time and when you don't arrive here within that five minutes, you're going to be late!" She said quickly.

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier?" I panicked as I ran around my room and got ready for school.

"I was going to! You're just too dense to understand it!" Tomoyo sighed. "Syaoran just left school."

"Why?" I said.

"He's worried about you." I blushed. "He's on the way there to pick you up."

"Alright then. See you. " I mumbled as I hanged up and went down the stairs.

There, I saw my dad, and my brother, eating breakfast.

"Ohayo, Sakura." My dad grinned at me.

"Morning, dad!" I answered back.

"Yo, kaijuu." Touya smirked. "What time is it? Why did you get up so late?"

I glared at him as I picked up a toast of bread.

"It was all your fault, you didn't wake me up!" I exclaimed.

"Oh but I did, little monster." He grinned evilly. "You just didn't want to get up."

I glared and advanced at him, ready to stomp on his foot, but unfortunately ..

_Beep beep!_

"Ey! Saku! Get out of that house right now!" A voice shouted from outside. "We've only got 2 minutes before 7 o'clock!"

"Who is that?" Asked my father.

"Dad, It's Syaoran, he's picking me up today." I said. "He'll also drive me home, so no worries about sending the driver to pick me up, okay?" I smiled as he nodded.

"Ahh, the gaki again." Touya mumbled. "Sacrificing his perfect attendance just for my silly little monster."

I glared at him.

_Beep beep!_

"Alright! Coming!" I shouted.

"See you later Dad, Nii-chan!" I said cheerfully as I rushed outside the house.

As soon as I got out, I saw Syaoran pacing back and forth.

"Yo, Syao." I giggled. "No need to be so nervous. We'll surely get there on time. Your perfect attendance wouldn't be ruined, okay?" I comforted him.

"That's not what I was worrying about." He mumbled as he quickly hugged me.

"I was worrying about you." He said quietly. "I thought something bad happened to you."

"Gomen, gomen." I said as I hugged him back. "Well, did you know.."

"What?" He said.

"First, that I'm happy that you're worried about me. Second, is that I'm getting crushed, I can't breathe, and I'm begging for you to let me live." I mumbled, while turning blue.

He chuckled for a bit and let me go.

"What's the third?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that we're going to be late." I said calmly as I went in the car.

I saw him grin and follow me in.

He started the car, and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sakura Kinomoto." He said.

"Mm?"

"Hold on tight." He said as he shifted gears and sped up.

"Li Xiao Lang!" I screamed. "SLOW DOWN!"

"It's pretty fun, isn't it?" He laughed.

"NO IT IS NOT!" I screamed once more and gripped the leather seats, begging for my life.

And before I knew it, the car came to a stop and Syaoran was holding the door for me.

I stepped out dizzily.

"What just happened?" I asked him. "Why do you have a twin?" I said as I closed my eyes and prepared to hit the cold ground. To my dismay, I hit something warm instead. I snuggled to whatever it is that catched me, and fell into the world of darkness.

**Syaoran's POV**

"Hey!" I said as I managed to catch her as she fell. "Sakura! Hey!"

_Silence._

I shook my head and stood up as I decided to carry her bridal style to the classroom.

I felt her snuggle closer to me.

"Syao-chan. Don't leave me, okay?" She mumbled in her sleep.

With this, I smiled to myself and opened the door to the classroom.

As I entered, I heard gasps and wails from my classmates.

"LI SYAORAN!" Said a booming voice.

I looked at the owner of the voice and became wide-eyed.

"Hai, Terada-sense?" I smiled nervously.

"Could you please explain to me why you are late?" He yelled. "It's been 10 minutes after homeroom, and the two of you just arrived now?"

"Shhh." I said.

"Huh?" He asked curiously.

"You might wake her up." I smiled as I buried my nose in her hair.

"LI SYAORAN!—" The teacher yelled so loud that Sakura immediately regained consciousness.

"Syao?" She said cutely as she continued to close her eyes.

"Mm?" I said happily.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"At school." I said.

"Mm. What part of the school?" She asked once more.

"In the classroom." I said casually.

"And sensei?" She asked.

"Well, he's staring at us right now angrily."

"Our classmates?" She continued.

"They're bringing malice into our relationship. Some are giggling, you know." I grinned, waiting for her reaction.

"Ahh.. Hmm. Hn, okay." She said as she snuggled closer to me.

"Wait, WHAT?" She shrieked as she opened her eyes and looked around her. I smirked.

She immediately got away from me and apologized to the teacher.

"Sensei, gomen." She said truthfully.

Terada-sensei nodded.

"You still deserve punishment." He said. "Kinomoto, Li. Detention after class, but as for now, both of you carry a pail of water until the end of this class."

"Sensei please don't drag Syao-chan in this." She begged.

I sighed at this.

"Sakura, c'mon, it's fine. Let's go." I smiled at her.

"But.." She protested.

I looked at the clock, and smiled.

"Alright then, we'll stay here." I grinned at her.

"STAY OUTSIDE!" Terada-sensei boomed.

"Nu-uh." Syaoran said. "She wants us to stay here, then we'll stay. Get it?"

"What Sakura wants, Sakura gets. " I said dangerously as I saw him gulp.

"Syaoran, stop—"

_Krrriiiinnng!_

"See? It's Break Time?" I looked at the teacher.

"We made a right decision, eh?" I winked at Sakura as she blushed.

"AAAAGGHHH!" The teacher yelled as he went out the room, frustrated.

I laughed aloud as our friends, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Eriol, and Takashi approached us, while the others just crowded around us.

"Ehh? So where have you guys been?" Tomoyo giggled.

"They were probably making lovey-dovey to each other, ne?" Chiharu said as everyone else nodded.

"Eriol, Takashi, don't you guys think this cousin of yours is rushing too much?" Chiharu said.

"Hey! I've been waiting for so long to be with Sakura!" I joked.

Everyone laughed as I chuckled.

I took a look at Sakura but she avoided my gaze. I swear that I saw a tint of pink on her cheeks.

I stepped forward and grinned.

"Ehh, little Kura-chan?" I said as our faces were millimeters apart.

'_Shoot. Our faces are so close.' _I thought to myself. _'Heart. Could you stop pounding so fast?'_

_Tha-dump!_

_Tha-dump! Tha-dump!_

_Tha-dump! Tha-dump! Tha-dump!_

_Tha-dump! Tha-dump! Tha-dump! Tha-dump!_

I ignored it and regained my composure for everyone was staring at me and Sakura was blushing like hell.

"Blushing so mad?" I continued, as everyone laughed again.

"Aiyo! Syao! Stop it!" She exclaimed as she turned her back on me.

"C'mon, Kura. Don't break my heart, aryt?" I grinned as I hanged my arm on her shoulder, and dragged her along.

"Eh! Just follow us whenever you feel to, okay? I'm so hungry that's why we're going first!" I yelled back at them.

"Eeehhh?" Sakura protested. "Then why did you bring me with you when you could just go by yourself?" She shrieked.

"Ooowie." I said innocently as I touched my ear. "That hurt."

"Aw, gomen. Are you okay?" She said as she touched my ear

'_Great, now her hand is on top of mine.' _I thought. _'I can't possibly remove my hand for that would be rude. Think Syaoran, THINK!_

_Tha-dump!_

_Tha-dump! Tha-dump!_

I stared at her and she just stared back. I raised my other hand and touched her cheek. I smiled to myself.

"You're really beautiful." I grinned.

**Sakura's POV**

"And you're handsome as well." I smiled.

I looked into his eyes, and I was easily drowned in those amber pools.

"YIIIHEEEE!" The crowd cheered, which broke the silence between the two of us.

"I thought you guys were hungry?" Takashi said. "Then why are you guys still here?"

"Duhh! They were staring at each other waiting for the other to melt!" Eriol laughed.

"Melt? Ohhhh! Did you know that candles-"

"Yah yah yah yah.." Chiharu said as she dragged Takashi away by his collar.

"They came from.."

"Yah yah.. What else?"

"And…"

"YAMAZAKI TAKASHI! COULD YOU PLEASE STOP MAKING UP STORIES? IF YOU CONTINUE TO, I'M GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Aww. Chi-tan!" Takashi chased her as everyone laughed at the couple.

"Eh? Guys, c'mon. Let's eat. Remember, you're _hungry_ right, Syaoran?" Eriol emphasized.

"Yah yah yah. Let's go Kura." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the canteen.

I blushed at this.

When we arrived at a table, he pulled out a seat for me.

"Thanks." I grinned.

"Nô problem." He said as he went to the counter to order his food.

"Syao! Mine is.." I yelled after him, but he just winked at me.

I blushed again and returned to my seat. Just in time, the others arrived.

After a minute or so, Syaoran arrived at our table, holding out my food.

He stood there like a waiter as he cleared his throat.

"One spaghetti with meatballs, and hot chocolate for miss Sakura." He said as he placed down my food in front of me and winked.

I laughed at this.

"How did you know what to order for me?" I smiled.

He grinned and took his seat.

"It's obvious, I've known you since forever and we've been eating together all these years. I know the schedule for what you eat for the week." He smirked, as I blushed.

"Eehh, observing me much, Syaoran?" He blushed and I immediately thought of an idea to tease him.

"Ayaaaa! Li-kun knows my meals for the whole week! He is observing me! I THINK HE LIKES MEEE!" I squealed as I jumped up and down, battering my eyelids, as I imitated his fan girls.

He shook his head.

"The heck Sakura, you know that I hate them as much as you hate those admirers of yours." He muttered as he took a bite of his burger.

I stared at him for a while, and before I knew it, he caught me, looking at him. He smirked.

"Sakura-san, you-you-you, are paying att-tt-ttentiioonn to me-?" He feigned to stutter, and laughed afterwards.

"Hoooeee! Syaoran! Meanie!" I said as I faced my back at him.

"Oy." He said.

_Silence._

"Kuraaaaaaaaaaaaa." He said again.

_Silence_ met him again. He sighed.

I smiled as I heard him defeated.

'I'm not going to face him unless he apologizes.' I thought to myself as I grinned victoriously.

My imagination was disrupted as I felt someone tap me at the back.

I looked behind me and saw no one. I shrugged it off.

Without expecting anything, I returned to my original position. I was surprised to see Syaoran there. He immediately pulled me into a hug and smiled.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He muttered as he pulled away.

"K." I said.

"Aww, Kuraaaa, don't be like this." He whined. "If you continue it, I would end up doing something you would never want me to."

_Silence._

"Fine." He sighed.

Afterwards, he clapped his hands.

"Everyone, everyone! ATTENTION HERE TO LI SYAORAN!" He yelled out loud, for everyone to hear.

"Would everyone be willing to listen to what I will say?" He said, giving everyone a smile.

Everyone nodded, a yes. He smiled.

"This lady here." He said as he pointed to me. "Got mad at me just a few minutes ago."

"I apologized to her, but she ignored me." He said. "My heart completely broke. Tell me, what should I do?"

I looked at him as he secretly smiled at me.

I sent him a glare that says, _'Li Xiao Lang, you better watch out of what you do!'_

He just grinned at me and continued his 'oh-so-convincing' speech.

"Guys, any suggestions that may convince this beautiful lady here to forgive me?" He said.

"The heck Li! Just kiss her then!" A guy from the soccer club, Shin Ryoma, yelled.

"Good thinking Ryo!" He yelled back. "I wouldn't mind, but wouldn't that make her even more mad?"

I blushed at this.

"Well, IT WOULDN'T HURT IF I'D TRY IT. RIGHT, GUYS?" He yelled as everyone nodded.

He grinned as he stepped forward.

"MISS SAKURA KINOMOTO, I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I'VE DONE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, OKAY?" He said aloud.

I just nodded, and he reached out to my hand and kissed it lightly. He then stood straight, and kissed me again on the forehead.

Everyone around us squealed and shouted.

"YOU'RE THE MAN, LI!" The guys from the soccer club cheered.

He grinned back at them and hugged me afterwards.

"We're good now, right?" He whispered to my ear.

"Yeah." I said quietly, still not being able to get over the shock.

Before I knew it, the girls, pulled me away from him and dragged me out of the canteen.

"SPILL!" They said altogether.

**Syaoran's POV**

I was about to follow Sakura when the boys blocked my way.

"AAAGH!" I said aloud. "What is it? I need to chase Saku. For all you know, the girls might be doing something to her!"

"Ey ey ey! Chill man!" Eriol told me. "Those are her friends, they would never do that, you know."

"But.." I protested.

"No buts man!" Takashi said as he pulled me to a table. Everyone followed.

"What's up between you guys?" Chino said.

"Nothing." I replied calmly.

"I don't believe you." A random guy said. I glared at him.

"I promise. There's nothing between us." I said. "If I lied, that means that I'm a little pig. Okay?"

"You're already a pig." Eriol admitted. "And you're not little."

"So you don't need to lie." Takashi continued.

"Wow, I've got a lot of _amazing_ friends!" I exclaimed.

"I know it's random, but let's have a bet." Ryoma said.

"What bet?" Said Takashi.

"For the coming prom, ask her to be your girlfriend, if you can't it means that you feel something for her, but if you could, then we would all believe that you guys have nothing between you two."

"It sounds stupid." I said.

"So?" Said Chino "A lot of us here like her, including me. We would like to know our love rivals. Right, everyone?" He said as he explained for Ryoma.

The others nodded.

"So deal?" They told me.

"Fine." I nodded.

They held out their hands, and I immediately shook it.

"Am I free to go?" I said. "I need to rescue my Kura."

They nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled as I patted a shoulder and went off.

'_I definitely would not lose this bet, I definitely would not.' _I thought to myself, as I ran to find her.

**Woooooooooooow. Hooow was that? Was it interesting? Was it not? Did you like it? Did you not? Voice it out! I want to hear your thoughts, okay?  
**

**Before you leave this page, click on the bottom in the middle to review this chapter. Aryt? Read and Review. I repeat! Read and review! Haha, thanks! Love you guys! :)**


End file.
